1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone system having an automatic response performance, that is when a called party is absent, a voice reply is automatically sent to a calling party, and more particularly a telephone system in which a predetermined message from a calling party is memorized by utilizing a dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) signal issued by a calling party.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of so-called automatic answering telephone devices have been used as telephone sets capable of automatically replying with voice to a calling party when a called party is absent. Basically such answering telephone set is constructed such that when a call signal arrives at an absent called party, it sends a message that the called party is absent to the calling party and then takes note of a message from the calling party whereby after returning back, the called party reproduces the message from the calling party to learn who telephoned while the called party was absent.
In the prior art telephone system of the type described above, recording of the message from the calling party has been made by recording the voice of the calling party on such recording medium as a magnetic tape. Such system is bulky because voice signals having indefinite information quantity are recorded, and because it has been obliged to use a recording device utilizing a magnetic tape or the like. At present, however, it is impossible to use a suitable voice recording device of small size.
In recent years, demand is increasing for automobile telephone sets and cordless telephone sets or the like which have an automatic response and message recording capability. However, when the prior art answering phone is used in a wireless telephone set, as the apparatus becomes bulky there arises problems of space and portability.